Sentry Watch
by rika08
Summary: Times were dangerous. No one could be trusted as friend or foe, unless you were willing to risk your life. After her convoy was attecked, stranding DG with a regiment, she see's the effects of war in her coutnry. And takes a risk herself. slight DG/Cain.
1. Chapter 1

Times were dangerous. No one could be trusted as friend or foe, unless you were willing to risk your life. People had thought, prayed, that the witches fall would ensure the OZ's ease of hardships. How wrong they were. Longcoats had declared war with the OZ, trying to retake it for their former Mistress. People had volunteered to join in the fight against them. Hundreds fought for their freedom. Hundreds died, and the war was far from ending.

Laying in one of many trenches dug for battle purposes, DG twiddled her rations between her fingers. In the time she had been on the battle line, she knew that this silence she was experiencing at this moment, wouldn't last. Soon gunshots would filled the cold night air. And all that would occupy her mind would be; who will die tonight?

The cracker stopped at her index and middle finger. DG took a bite out of it, ingesting the stale taste of bread and salt. It wasn't much, but she wasn't willing to eat the soldiers rations. They were the people who really needed. And as long as no one caught her eating little rations she had brought, she would be safe.

DG sighed as she chewed the stale cracker. It had been a month since she joined the battlefield. It hadn't been planned for her to stay, or even see the first gunfire. But her convoy had been ambushed as they began to return, stranding her surviving guards and herself with the regiment. They had been given bunks with the soldiers and allowed to the rations. However, DG couldn't take food from those who needed. She had, without anyone knowing, brought rations for herself and her guards. Things that were less than what the soldiers ate. Rationing herself, DG felt like a soldier. Helping those who needed it, even if they advised against it.

She swallowed the stale cracker and continued gazing up at the sky. She pulled her coat tighter around her body. The nights had begun to grow colder, making her night watches only longer. She was often asked if she would rather have the day watch, but this was the only time DG could get to herself. Besides, she was more focused at night than in the day.

"What are you doing over here?" DG's head snapped up at the sudden presence. Even in the dark, it wasn't difficult to guess who was standing over her.

"Waiting to relieve Jenson from his shift." Dg answered. She turned her head from her guest and stared out at the encampment.

"You can't keep up the night watch when it starts snowing kid." he replied.

"Some people can handle the elements better than others Cain." DG explained.

"And some people don't know when they've helped out enough." Cain said. He settled himself next to DG.

"Well there's not much else for me to do." DG replied.

"You could go home." Cain answered.

"For the last time Cain, I'm not take any troops to trek through the area, just to get me home. You need them here. I could get out perfectly fine on my own if you would just let me." DG explained. She tightened her scarf around her neck.

"And you know that I'm not willing to risk your life out there alone." Cain replied.

DG sighed. Cain was so frustrating sometimes. She could get passed enemy lines easily without others. She was more quiet, easily concealed because of her size. That's how they had been ambushed the first time. She pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her body.

"You ever wonder if this war will end?" DG asked.

Cain seemed stunned for brief moment at her question. "What brought this on kid?"

DG shrugged, "Just something I couldn't shake in my mind."

"Well, wars don't last forever." Cain said.

"I know that. Back on the Other Side, we learned about some of the wars. There was even one going on when I left, getting to its seventh year. I…I've never…"

"Been close enough to think about it?" Cain finished.

"Yeah." DG answered.

"Kid, to be honest, I've never been in war until you showed up to stop the witch. So I understand what you're saying. However, from a Tin Man's perspective, everyday's a war to be fought. The wars just reached its limit between two sides and both are calling for a blood fight." Cain explained.

"I noticed that." DG stated.

"Have you noticed that these men aren't shaken by it?" Cain asked.

DG looked up over her knees, "Yeah. I've never seen a group of men face something that could kill them without fear in them. Except once."

Cain rolled his eyes. "A zipper head, fuzz ball, and a tin man don't count."

Dg turned her head, "Says who?"

"The Tin Man." Cain answered.

DG's eyebrows rose in defiance, "Since when do you get to deem what's worthy to my eyes, Cain?"

"Since your parents put me in charge of you, Princess." Cain replied.

Before DG could reply, something happened behind her. She wasn't sure what, but she could hear something behind them. Her head turned to Jenson's sentry station. It was too dark to see him, but Jenson and DG had made out their systems of communications.

Dg let out a small purr sound. Cain almost asked her what she was doing. Suddenly she bolted from her seat. Cain followed after her.

"Dg what are you doing?" Cain whispered.

Dg stopped at Jenson's sentry post, except Jenson was nowhere to be found. Cain then realized what she was doing. He grabbed her arm protective-like. Reaching for his pistol.

"Let's get back to camp." Cain said.

"What about Jenson?" DG asked She knew they had him and that it was pointless to hope for him.

"We wouldn't be able to find him now if we wanted to, Deeg." Cain said. He started heading back to the camp.

DG turned and followed him. Suddenly something moved fast enough and grabbed her throat, silencing her scream. The air was cut off from her lungs. She reached out for Cain, only missing him by centimeters.

"Don't make a sound." ordered a menacing voice.

--

dun dun dunnnnn...yeah...i have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

DG nodded, only wanting air. She would worry about the rest once she had oxygen back in her system.

He released her throat. Fresh air entered her lungs. His hand still covered her mouth, keeping her from screaming.

Cain spun on his heals, drawing his pistol. "Let her go."

DG felt the cold of the metal gun from her captor against her skull, "Put the gun down before I plant a bullet in her skull."

"Let her go, first." Cain replied.

"I have your entire regiment surrounded. Drop your gun before I order them all to open fire. And it'll start with her." he ordered.

Cain's eyes shifted from the man holding DG, to DG herself. Her eyes shown only fear for the others in their regiment, not for herself. He nodded and dropped his pistol.

"Excellent. Now, we're going to talk about the conditions of your surrender." he said.

"You're talking to the wrong person then." Cain replied. He nodded his head towards DG.

"Then so be it." He released her mouth, but held her throat. Tight enough to where she couldn't move, but still breath. "Guess what Princess, you're the voice of surrender."

"You know you're just as stupid as you sound. Neither one of us have the authority to make that call." DG replied.

"I don't care who's going to make the call. But you will surrender, or there will be one less Gale." he explained. He looked up at Cain, "Now, you're going to go tell whoever is in charge, to surrender. And be sure to let him know we have the Princess."

"Cain if you do that, I swear I'll kill you myself." DG threatened.

Cain looked from DG to the man behind her. He took a step back. DG glared at him. She shook her head.

The man cocked the gun, "You're running out of time."

"Screw this." DG said. She elbowed the man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. DG knocked the gun of his hand and pick it up.

Cain retrieved his gun and pulled DG back.

Suddenly the air filled with gunfire. Cain and DG both ducked. The man in front of them stood, trying to escape. DG aimed and fired. The man dropped to the ground in front of them. They started heading back to the camp.

Not two second later did Cain lose sight of DG out of the corner of his eye. A heart shattering scream filled his ears. Cain turned back to see DG on her knees. Her gun was on the ground. She held her harm close to her chest.

"DG!" Cain dropped back. He knelt next to her. He touched her right arm, she pulled back.

DG seethed in pain, clutching her arm. She slowly lowered her left hand, revealing it to Cain. Even in the dead of night, Cain knew the sight of blood. It overflowed on DG's hand and stained her shirt and jacket. The bullet had lodge itself in her elbow.

"Damn, hold it tight. We need to control the bleeding." Cain said.

"Use…my scarf." DG stammered. She turned her head from the sight of her elbow. She never had been squeamish at the sight of blood. However, the rapid loss of her blood and the cold night only made it worse for her to stay conscious.

Cain took notice of her uneasiness as he took her scarf. "Keep talking kid."

Dg listened to the gunfire. The amount of gunfire had lessened soon after it began. It didn't make DG feel better, "How bad do you think they surprised us?"

Cain lifted DG's hand for a split second to cover her elbow with the scarf. She groaned in pain. "If I know these men, they won't be outgunned at any time."

The gunfire ceased moments later. DG lifted her head and looked around. She could hear men hollering orders and scattering around. Lights came from camp. Neither knew who was coming.

"Hold it tight and stay low." Cain ordered. They ducked low into the trench.

DG held her bandaged elbow as tight as she could. The blood slowly seeped through the thin material of her scarf.

The footsteps and yelling became louder. Cain cocked his gun and waited for the light to be almost on top of them. He stood and raised his gun. DG suspected the others were doing the same thing.

"General!"

Cain lowered his gun back into his holster. "Major."

"Are you injured?" he asked.

"No, but the Princess is. Get her to the infirmary now!" Cain ordered. He helped DG to her feet and out of the trench.

"Yes sir." the Major replied.

--

i don't own anything


	3. Chapter 3

A small convoyed readied for their departure. Three days after the ambush and the surviving Longcoats had been lock downed and kept watch at all times. The dead had been buried, much to the regiments sorrow. The wounded had loaded up to return back to the inner lines. Regain their strength and return. None wanted to depart from the regiment, even the Princess.

"General, the convoys ready for departure." the captain said.

Cain nodded, "Very good Captain."

DG watched the Captain walk back to the convoy, calling out their five minute departure. She sighed and pushed herself off the jeep. She made her way through the rallying soldiers, to Cain. She smiled lightly at him.

"Is five minutes enough time to say goodbye?" DG asked.

"Depends on how long you take." Cain answered.

DG smiled.

"You're doing better than the last time I saw you." Cain said. He nodded at her slinged arm.

DG rolled her eyes. Cain had stopped by the infirmary to see how DG had been. After only being in the infirmary for a day, DG hadn't looked any better. Her elbow had been repaired, but she had developed a light fever. Dg hadn't even known he was there, she had been asleep for most of the day. The doctor had told her of his concern.

"Yeah, you don't tell anyone about that part." DG joked.

"We'll see kid." Cain replied.

DG sighed. She looked up at Cain, "I wish you weren't sending me back Cain."

"You got lucky last time DG. This could be the only chance to get you to safety, and I'll take it. I can't keep you out here in the war zone." Cain explained.

"Yet you're still staying." DG argued.

"That's what happens when you're a General. I can't leave these troops behind Deeg. It's my job." Cain replied.

"No, you're job was to protect me wherever I went!" DG snapped.

"And look at the wonderful job I've done!" Cain pointed to her sling. He took a moment to calm himself. "Kid, you need to stop worrying about me. Stay out of danger and go home."

"Home isn't home unless everyone's there." DG whispered.

"Hey," Cain grabbed Dg's hand, "I'm the last person you need to be worried about kid. Besides, this I can handle this."

"Excuse me Princess," The captain had come back. "but it's time to move out."

"Thank you Captain." DG said. She pulled from Cain and walked towards the jeeps.

"General Cain," Dg turned back to him. "I expect a report in one week."

Cain resisted the creeping smile. He nodded in acknowledgment, "Understood Princess. Safe journey."

DG nodded. She turned back and climbed into the jeep. Then engine roared to life. The Captain threw the jeep into gear and started down the rough trail. DG kept her eyes on Cain's vanishing form until they had cleared the encampment.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll be out of war lines by tonight." he said.

"Captain, war lines, are the least of my worries." DG replied. She continued to stare out at the passing scenery.

--

tada!! ok, so how bad was it? i know there wasn't a lot of romance, but i like the little hint in there. review please.

i don't own anything!


End file.
